


Rewards

by Infy



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infy/pseuds/Infy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oi, Muneshige. We have to talk." And with nothing else but those words, she had gone into the bedroom. For a moment as he followed her he legitimately expected her to actually talk to him, and he supposed he could technically consider his hypothesis correct considering the first words from her mouth as he closed the door behind him were, "if you tell anyone that I just called you in here for sexual favors, I'll kill you where you stand," directly followed by a forceful pull onto the bed and a passionate and posessive kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

It was a mere game to her, to see how long it would take for her to make him clench his fist and throw his head back, letting out a ragged breath. It took much to fluster him, honestly, and that blush snaking across his cheeks as whatever blood remained in the upper half rushed to his face was enough of a badge of honor. There was always one way to put it there. She only gave it to him when he deserved it, though, or when she was exceedingly turned on enough to make up a reason to reward him. Either way, the prospect of it put him on his best behavior for a good long while. Of course, she hadn't told him what she was planning, mostly because it was one of those moments every woman experiences in which for no reason they just suddenly  _want_   that taste of pleasure more than anything else.

Don't ask her about that particular urge. She'll lie.

The only one who really knew what brought on this sudden display is him, and damned if she'd tell him she wanted him for anything more than a release every once in a while (which she did), and fuck if he'd lose every chance at a rare moment like this just because of a loose lip (which he would).

He'd done nothing special or important beyond steal a few strongholds in the most recent battle, but he wasn't about to question it.

"Oi, Muneshige. We have to talk." And with nothing else but those words, she had gone into the bedroom. For a moment as he followed her he legitimately expected her to actually talk to him, and he supposed he could technically consider his hypothesis correct considering the first words from her mouth as he closed the door behind him were, "if you tell anyone that I just called you in here for sexual favors, I'll kill you where you stand," directly followed by a forceful pull onto the bed and a passionate and posessive kiss, but after that, no words were shared, just her manipulating his body position to suit her. He knew that she knew he had no problem with that. Whatever made her happy. And hey, it's a win-win situation anyway.

They ended up in a position they quite rarely end up in--at this point he'd usually have taken complete control and forced himself to be on top of her. Pinning her wrists down... if needed. But this time, she had taken the lead, straddling him and tearing at his clothes in a frantic attempt to remove them from him. He barely had time to ask her what brought on this sudden wave of arousal but he wasn't planning on asking questions, especially with the signs she was giving him.

She would always do the same thing right before she sucked him off. Her lips would go to his neck, down his throat (presumably to demonstrate to him the fact that yes, he is in fact in a position that would allow her to kill him at any moment with a misplaced bite or something), and she would very forcefully remove any stray cloth along the way as her lips trailed downward on his chest, until there was nothing barring her from his flesh, at which point her hands would shelve themselves on his hips until she made her way all the way down. His breath grew heavy in anticipation, and he let out a slight moan at the aching lust in his belly, pulsing through him like a second heartbeat. Her lips trailed downward even further, placing kisses just below his navel--she untied his hakama, releasing the pressure around his erection, and the moment it was freed, she had it in her hand. There was a moment of pause, where she glanced up at him to see his expression. He can never keep himself controlled when she does this, and this time was no different--his breaths were ragged in anticipation as she gripped his shaft, his eyes shut tightly, practically begging for her to indulge him.Of course, it would be completely out of character for her to _not_ make a comment about how pathetic he looked.

"Look at you, you can hardly control yourself." She breathed, only brushing her lips in light kisses down his shaft.

"If you don't start in ten seconds, I'm leaving." He groaned in anticipation, his leg shifting beneath her. "My pants are still half-on, I can just pull them up and go."

"Hollow threats don't interest me, Muneshige."

"Damn it, Ginchiyo, you know how much I want you when you do this."

A smirk spread across her face, and she teased his head with her tongue, and he inhaled sharply. "Mm, don't think I do. Why don't you tell me about it?"

He opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could speak, she slid his tip into her mouth, her tongue alternating between gentle strokes and flicks on the underside of it, and all that escaped his mouth was a ragged moan--his hand instinctively covered his mouth as he tried to control his breathing.

His head slid out of her mouth and she once again would have made eye contact with him were his eyes not shut tightly from the feeling. "What are you, two?" she chided. "Use your words."

"Goddamn it," he groaned, gripping the blanket beneath him, and his cock twitched in anticipation.

"There we go," she said, attempting poorly to hide the mirth and amusement in her words as she returned her attention to the tip of his cock, sucking gently on it for a brief moment before taking him deeper into her mouth. The feel of her tongue dragging along his shaft curled his fingers into a fist, and he threw his head back and groaned. He could feel her lips around him curl into a smile--that was exactly what she wanted.

As she took him deeper and deeper, she could feel his fingers tangle in her hair--nothing forceful, just a place to put them--and he arched his back in pleasure. After a few moments, he could feel himself at the back of her throat, and then a rush of cool air as she removed her lips from him. He moaned in protest, which was recieved with a slight squeeze to his shaft and a forceful "shut up" before she turned her lips to the bottom of his shaft for a brief moment--the only thing audible as he forced his moans down were the quiet kissing and sucking sounds she made as she pleasured him, and she moaned on him as well as if she was being pleasured the same.

He finally opened his eyes, and took in the position they were in as she indulged him. A smirk slid over his features as he noticed one of her hands was unaccounted for. He bit his tongue and attempted to not say something, but, once again, it would be incredibly out of character for him to _not_ make a comment.

 

"Are we touching ourselves, Ginchiyo, my dear?"

There was a pause for even just precious seconds as they finally met each other's eyes, both of their breaths heavy with desire, and a blush snaked across Ginchiyo's face. "What's with the royal 'we', you idiot...? So what if I get something out of this too," she looked away. "This whole thing was my idea anyway, stop staring."

"I'm not staring," said Muneshige, who at this point was willing to forgo seeing that cute fluster of hers if it meant she would start giving him head again, and with the hand on the back of her head, he lightly pushed her towards his cock, less forcefully and more to signal to her. She pursed her lips, and with a slight roll of her eyes, the fingers of her free hand once again curled around him, and she took him in as deep as she could.

His moans became more ragged, and he arched his back on the bed again at the feel of her mouth over him, and her hand stroking him. His breaths grew even heavier as she took him faster, and his groans grew longer, louder as her own moans sent vibrations through him. His vision blurred and finally he burst, spilling over into and around her mouth, and she swallowed down what had made it inside before taking a moment to clean off his shaft with her tongue. His leg shifted beneath her, and he let out a hiss as she finished over his hypersensitive flesh.

Her other hand, the one that was working herself, slid from beneath her clothing as Muneshige reached for it. She was unsure what he was planning, but as he took it, even briefly tasting her fingers, he flipped her over without warning, pinning her wrists to the bed. "I'm not letting you go without paying you back, you know."

"We'll be late for that war council if you do."

"You're not leaving this room until I hear you scream my name."

"Maybe I should just do it now to humor you." She narrowed her eyes and shifted beneath him. He ignored her, though, and began removing what little clothing she had kept on. A gentleman always returns the favor.

 


End file.
